


FFXV Loqi Week 2018 collection

by GummySungShine



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A/B/O, Androids, Loqi and Luche half-siblings, M/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummySungShine/pseuds/GummySungShine
Summary: Collection of works submitted for the 2018 FFXV Loqi Week on Tumblr. (I never managed to do all 7 days despite being the one who organised the week...ironic lmao)





	1. Day 1 (Family)

**Author's Note:**

> I come at you with more stuff :)  
> This time it's from this year's Loqi Week.  
> You can find all works from all users over on tumblr (ffxvloqiweek) that were created. Please go give everyone some love :)  
> You can also find me over on tumblr (gummysungshine) for more works I haven't shared here.
> 
> This little ficlet is in response to Day 1, where I chose the prompt 'Family'.  
> I'm also aware there are people in the fandom that haven't watched the FFXV Kingsglaive movie so...if you don't know who Luche is (or have forgotten him lol) I'd suggest looking him up :')
> 
> Tags will be added and updated as I upload each ficlet.  
> This is unbeta'd, so there might be mistakes.

~~~  


“Thought you weren’t gonna show.”

Approaching the Niff, equally as disguised under the hood of his clothes, pulling it closer to his face, Luche could just about hear the snide lilt to the younger’s tone.

“Leaving the city is harder than you think.” He retorted. “Some of us don’t have the luxury of free roam as a Niff.”

Getting out of the city in general was an arduous task, let alone travelling beyond Leide and into Duscae.

“You didn’t have to choose their side.” The blond so aptly reminded him. “The Imperial army would have welcomed you with open arms.”

“Didn’t think Niffs took too kindly to ‘savages’?”

Getting a small laugh out of him, Luche knew the Niff’s apparently distaste for outsiders still stood strong - for the most part. Especially with Loqi being oh so vocal about it.

“You still have Niff blood. That would count for something.” Loqi reminded.

Niff blood or not, Luche didn’t exactly consider himself much of a Niff anyway. Galahd was his home, despite sharing the same Niff-born father as Loqi.  
Mixing had never been taken too kindly by those within the Empire, leaving his own mother to pick up the pieces of one Imperial’s little ‘mistake’.

“Either way, it doesn’t matter does it?” Luche brushed off the notion. “I won’t be defending Lucis for much longer.”

“Never thought of you as a traitor.” The younger smirked.

“Seems like backstabbing runs in the family...doesn’t it, Loqi?” Came his accusatory tone.

Frozen on the spot, turning his head to cast his eyes suspiciously upon the elder, the smile pulling at Luche’s lips did nothing to ease Loqi’s sudden panic.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Luche laughed, waving his finger disapprovingly. “I know what you’ve been up to.”

Quick to retort, Loqi defended himself without missing a beat.

“I have no idea what you’re—”

“Liaising with the Marshal?” Luche silenced him, knowing he’d caught his brother out immediately - if the look in his eyes told him anything. “I’m not here to snitch on you. I’m just curious.”

Curious? Loqi thought.  
Not knowing how Luche had even found out about his covert meetings with Cor, the entire situation didn’t sit right with him.

“What about?” Playing it careful for the time being, he let his half-sibling ask his questions.

“Ah, so you don’t deny it?” The Galahdian teased. “I don’t understand why you’d do it. Betray your home? Doesn’t exactly sound like you.”

Often prattling on about the glory of the Empire, it was no secret that the blond displayed his apparent devotion to his nation proudly.

“We...we share a common goal.” Loqi hesitated.

Hearing Luche’s laugh echo into the evening air, Loqi knew he didn’t believe a word he said. Yet it came as little surprise.

“That’s the biggest load of shit I’ve ever heard. Come on...you can tell me. Like I said, I’m not here to snitch. That would be a bit foolish of me, don’t you think?”

Telling him why - the real reason why - wasn’t something Loqi had ever admitted, it wasn’t something he thought he’d ever have to admit. It wasn’t Luche’s business to know, but with the cat half out the bag, there wasn’t much he could do to hide it.  
Clenching his jaw tight, resigning himself to the fact that his best option was to come clean, lest his brother never let him hear the end of it, Loqi simply spoke the honest truth.

“...I love him. And he loves me.”

A small stretch of silence lingered at his words, leaving Loqi wondering if Luche had even heard him at all. But alas, that simply wasn’t the case, not when the elder answered with the same belittling tone Loqi was so used to.

“Loves you? Don’t be so absurd!” Luche crowed. “He doesn’t love you, believe me. He’s just using you. The sooner you realise that, the better.”

“You’re not him, you don’t know that.” Loqi defended. "You can’t speak on his behalf.”

Chuckling away at the blond’s innocent gullibility, Luche almost pitied him.  
The Marshal never struck him as a particularly cruel or manipulative man, but Luche supposed everyone would do what they had to in order to get what they wanted. And Cor didn’t seem like an exception to that rule.

“Listen. Think about it.” Hooking an arm around Loqi’s shoulders, he pulled the younger in. “Why would someone like the Marshal choose someone like you? Hm? You’re a Niff, you’re sworn enemies.” He rattled off the glaringly obvious reason. “Plus...I can’t ever see a man like him with a boy like you.”

Shrugging off Luche’s arm with scoff, distancing himself, throwing him one last look of spite, Loqi removed himself from his brother’s company.

“I don’t have to listen to this.”

He waved off his words without hesitation, making an attempt to leave when Luche called back.

“You walk away because you know it’s true.” The elder spoke matter-of-factly. “The truth hurts, Loqi.”

Not even entertaining the idea of arguing back, knowing that was just what Luche wanted from him, the Niff kept walking.  
Luche knew nothing. He was just an outsider to their...relationship. He couldn’t possibly understand. At least that was what Loqi told himself.  
Cor loved him.  
He did.  
He knew he did.  
There was no...

_Doubt._


	2. Day 3 (Pain)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ficlet is in response to Day 3, where I chose the prompt 'Pain'.  
> I never wrote anything for Day 2...I started struggling with writer's block around this time, so I missed out Day 2 :')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ficlet contains Omegaverse A/B/O elements.
> 
> Tags will be added and updated as I upload each ficlet.  
> This is unbeta'd, so there might be mistakes.
> 
> (Spoilers: If it's not clear, their son has albinism. Just in case people didn't quite catch on to that fact).  
> (Also, kudos to you if you get the FFXV reference to their son's name).

~~~  
  
“I thought you were going out?”

Placing his keys down upon the coffee table, Cor approached his young mate curiously, not having expected to see him still at home.

“He was kicking up a fuss, so we stayed at home instead,” Loqi gently bounced the child on his knee, cooing at him. “Isn’t that right, sweetpea?”

Watching his giggling son, Cor didn’t see any distress or upset from the infant, nor any signs that Loqi had made the effort to even get ready to leave.

“He seems fine to me.” The Alpha commented, sitting next to his mate. “Loqi...?” He called his name, the Omega turning oddly silent at he focused solely on his child.

Silence and Loqi were never usually a good mix. If anything, silence was the indicator that something wasn’t quite right with the blond, an indicator that Cor was well familiar with.

“People stare at him, Cor.” Bitterly admitting the fact, Loqi pulled his child closer to him. “It’s not like they’re subtle either.”

So that was reason he stayed home, Cor thought.   
The attention their son brought them wasn’t anything new. It’d been very much the same for the past few months, practically from the moment Angelus was born. 

While Cor didn’t wholly blame those that sought to peer at their child like some sort of zoo exhibit, he didn’t think it was exactly right either. Their son was a person, despite some of his decidedly different features.    
The infant’s shock of a snowy-white hair caught most people’s attention immediately, turning heads left, right, and centre. Those that sought to approach - to question - were met with a pair of pale grey orbs innocently staring back, white lashes blinking at them while they eyed the boy.

“Ignore them.” Cor said, telling him what he always told himself.

“How can I? They’re judging our son, they’re judging me— us, even!” The young Omega rested a hand to his chest, disagreeing with his mate’s solution “You know what they say, Cor? You wanna know?”

“What?”

“It’s our fault that Angelus is the way he is. The Six punished us for having a child because I’m a Niff.”

Stunned for a moment into utter silence, his words took a few seconds to kick into Cor’s brain, struggling to comprehend the ludicrousness of the entire thing.

“That’s ridiculous.” He brushed the notion off. “Don’t tell me you believe that?”

“No.” Loqi replied, smoothing out the child’s ivory hair. “But it still hurts to hear.”

And it did. Such cruel words hurt more than he wanted to admit.   
He knew nothing was their fault, he’d talked to enough doctors and geneticists to understand that by now. Their son looked different to most other children, yes, but it didn’t warrant blame being thrown around by those they didn’t know. It was just ignorance for the most part, Loqi reasoned with himself.

Shuffling closer to the Omega, Cor reached out to hold his son’s tiny, pale hand, small fingers grasping his own, much larger ones.   
  
“A little while back, someone said something to me.” He spoke softly, smiling at the infant. “I took Angelus out shopping, and this little old lady came up to me and she said he was beautiful.”   
  
Recalling the encounter, Cor came to realise exactly how rare it was that people openly spoke of such positivity about his son - apart from those most closest to him.

“She thought he was my grandson at first— I’ve come to expect that...but she told me he was special. Charming, even.” He continued, smiling wider as Angelus babbled in Loqi’s lap. “Yeah, some people might stare,  _ judge _ ... But it doesn’t mean they’re right. Nothing is our fault, we did nothing wrong.”

“I know.” Loqi sighed, pressing a small kiss to his son’s head. “I just...I just wish I could block them out.”

“You need to take your mind off it.” Switching up the subject, Cor offered an idea to help ease his mate’s troubles. “Why don’t you invite Prompto over? I’m sure he’d like to bring Aris, too. Let the boys have a little playdate together.”

Now that he thought about it, Loqi hadn’t seen Prompto in a couple of weeks. Grateful that Prompto actively wanted his own son to grow up alongside Angelus, Loqi was glad that his child would have at least one friend in life, even if it was temporary.

“Hm. It  _ has _ been a while.” He agreed. “Thanks...for putting up with me sometimes.”

“I’m always here if you need me.” Cor reassured, pulling Loqi into a side hug, mindful of their son. “Even if you think it’s something stupid, just...talk to me, alright?”

Keeping both his mate and his son happy was his top priority, now that he’d become a father. It was never an easy task, nor did he try to profess that it was. Simply doing his best was all that Cor could offer, yet, to him, it seemed he was doing a pretty decent job despite all the ups and downs that life threw their way.


	3. Day 4 (First Love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ficlet is for Day 4, with the chosen prompt 'First Love'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Successful peace treaty? Yes.  
> Successful Noct/Luna marriage in Altissia? Yes.  
> Let's-a-go!
> 
> Tags will be added and updated as I upload each ficlet.  
> This is unbeta'd, so there might be mistakes.

~~~  
  
There he was.    
The man he’d been looking to find ever since his arrival in Altissia.   
He never seemed to change very much, Loqi thought as he studied the Lucian. Always had a slight air of mystery surrounding him, making him somewhat of an enigma to the Niff. The small talk he’d managed with the man over the years hadn’t revealed very much about the Marshal at all, more often than not leaving him dissatisfied with their small - and rather insignificant - meetings. 

He wanted more...more time with the man.   
Like some kind of magnetic attraction, he found himself heading right over to him, forgetting much of his prior plans. Silently sauntering up to the Marshal, noting the lack of company the man was keeping beside him, Loqi openly - and quite boldly, some might say - spoke to the Lucian Commander.

“So, we meet again, Leonis.” He grabbed the man’s attention. “Funny how we always manage to find one another.”

Realising who had now joined him, Cor wasn’t exactly struck surprised by the blond.

“Hm...funny.”

Funny indeed, the Marshal certainly agreed.

The young Niff had a remarkable penchant for seeking him out at cross-national events, with Luna and Noctis’ wedding being no exception.

Ever since he could remember, Cor had always noticed Loqi’s odd habit of bumping into him, or more like deliberately going out of his way to find him.

While tensions between Lucis and Niflheim had cooled over the years, with peace offerings such as lavish balls and festivities held every year as a sign of such friendliness, Cor held no ill will towards the young General, which quite obviously was reciprocated from Loqi’s end, too.

“Beautiful wedding, right?” Loqi commented, gazing around the room while all eyes seemed to be trained on the newly wed royal couple dancing in the centre. “Sometimes I wonder if my own will be anything like this.”

“You’re getting married?” Cor questioned, raising an eyebrow in genuine curiosity.

“No. Well, not for the foreseeable future anyway. I’m not exactly  _ with _ anyone right now.”

Sounding almost bitter by that fact, Cor wondered if the blond envied Luna and Noctis to some extent.

“I’m sure there are plenty of people in the Empire that would be interested.” The Marshal attempted to lift his spirits a little. “As they say, there’s always someone out there for everybody.”

“Hm.” Loqi hummed, acknowledging his point in his own way. 

Summoning his boldness yet again, he tested the waters, so to speak.  _ More _ than interested in the answer to the question that played inside his mind, Loqi pried about the Immortal Marshal’s own love life.

“So...are  _ you _ seeing anyone, by chance?” He leaned in a little to the man’s side.

Never having seen - nor heard - Cor with anyone in a romantic sense, it left Loqi intrigued to know what the deal was with him. He’d never noticed a partner with him at any of the events the both of them had attended over the years, nor any sign of marriage that he had automatically assumed of someone Cor’s age and standing.

“No. Why?” Came the Lucian’s answer, slightly skeptical.

“Nothing. Just curious, is all.” Playing it off as coolly as he could, Loqi couldn’t help but let the ghost of a smile pull at his lips.

A man like Cor...and still single? The notion boggled Loqi’s mind.   
Had the Marsal ever been taken at some point?   
Ever had feelings for anyone at all?   
Did he have commitment issues?   
Was he impossible to live with?   
  
Too many questions swam around at once for him to fully consider any of them. Whatever the reason was, it did little to stop him opening his mouth once more.

“This might be a strange thing to ask,” Loqi started, leaning in closer once more. “But...can I talk to you? You know, in private?”

Staring at the young blond, taking in the strangely hopeful glint in his eyes, the Marshal had nary a clue what the Niff could possibly want with such a request. Humoring him, mainly out of his own curiosity, Cor agreed.

“Alright...” He answered. “Lead the way, Tummelt.”

Following behind the remarkably tiny Commander— something he’d only really just noticed after paying a smidgen of attention to the young man’s height (or considerable lack of), Cor held back the smallest of smiles. Funny to think that someone who should be feared for their military expertise could be so...short.

Getting a quiet corner of the cathedral to themselves proved to be harder than first anticipated. With the number of guests filling the place, it wasn’t much of a surprise. Choosing to head outside, noting the dwindling number of people milling around, the pair hid themselves away from prying eyes and ears - with Loqi knowing a pesky journalist probably wasn’t too far behind. Just the mere thought of being overheard, and having his private affairs publish for all of Eos to know, made him shudder.

“Well?” Cor pushed for the young blond to talk, hoping he hadn’t dragged him away for nothing.

“Hm?”

“You wanted to talk?” The Marshal reminded him, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

“Oh, yeah, right. Uh...” Loqi floundered, lost in his thoughts. “Um...”

With the Niff stalling - for Astrals knows what reason - Cor sighed. He didn’t need his time wasted.

“Tummelt.” He started, straightening himself up seriously. “You brought me out here to talk. If you have nothing to say, then I’ll be off.”

Making a move to leave the tiny Niff, he stopped in his tracks as a hand clutched at his wrist. Quickly glancing down at Loqi’s hand gripping onto him, he stared at the blond. Cor didn’t think he’d ever seen anyone so...nervous?

“Will you go out with me?” Loqi blurted before he could stop himself, instant regret seeping into his very being.

“What?” Cor raised an eyebrow.

“Will you...go out with me?” Slowly letting go of his grip around the Marshal’s wrist, Loqi found the ground beneath him much more interesting to look at than Cor’s intense eyes. “Like...on a date.”

Coming up short with words to say to the Niff, Cor discerned if the young General was serious in his request or not. If he were, it made sense to him now why Loqi had led him away in private.

“A date?” Cor asked, getting a small nod in reply, bearly able to see the Niff’s face as he stared at the floor. “Aren’t I a little old for you?”

“No!” Loqi snapped back swiftly, immediately averting his gaze once again. “I mean, I like you. I’ve wanted to say something for a while but I just...”

“Just what?”

“I couldn’t work up the courage.” He admitted.

Truth be told, he’d wanted to say something the very first time they’d formally met. That was 4 years prior. No one had particularly taken his fancy until he’d met Cor. Since then, nobody had ever lived up to the same standards, leaving him with the constant thought of  _ ‘they don’t beat the Marshal’ _ .    
Cor had been his first, real, infatuation. He adored the man quietly to himself, looking forward to each and every meeting, no matter how irregular they were.

“Tummelt—” Cor started quietly, trying to wrap his head around everything the Niff had said.

“Please, call me Loqi.”

“Loqi...” He tested the name on his tongue, noting how the blond’s eyes lit up at the sound of it. “I’m flattered, I really am, but I’m not sure I’m the right person for you.”

“Why not?” Loqi asked, perhaps a little forcefully, locking eyes with the man.

“I’m old enough to be your father.”

“And?” 

Taken aback by the Niff’s blasé attitude to the issue, Cor wondered if Loqi actually understood the situation at all. Sure, an age gap could be acceptable, but to date someone that that young? Cor wasn’t sure if others would take too kindly to that idea.

“People will talk. The difference between us isn’t exactly...normal, is it?”

“It doesn’t matter to me. I like you and that’s that.” Loqi argued. “Don’t write me off because of my age.”

“Loqi...”

“It doesn’t even have to be a ‘date’.” Trying to convince the man, Loqi opted to make things a little easier. “We can just go out somewhere, enjoy ourselves, get to know each other more. That’s all.”

A part of Cor didn’t wish to upset Loqi, especially seeing as the Niff had so bravely confessed in the first place. He had to give him credit for that. He supposed humouring the boy wouldn’t do any harm, let the kid get it out of his system and move on, he thought to himself.    
Considering his offer, taking some time out for himself did seem like a nice idea to Cor, whatever the Niff’s original intentions were.

“When you put it that way...I guess it wouldn’t be so bad.” 


	4. Day 5 (Duty)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ficlet for Day 5, prompt chosen was 'Duty'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had this idea floating around since Nier: Automata came out, and when I played Detroit: Become Human it made me want to actually get this idea down onto paper.  
> It's also part of a much bigger universe I have planned out, which may or may not get fleshed out into a longer fic.  
> The sort of androids I was going for took inspiration from Nier: Automata mostly, but other inspiration includes androids from Detroit: Become Human, and Raiden’s cyborg body (Metal Gear Solid).  
> If you’ve played all those games, you’ll probably notice the inspirational nods :)
> 
> There's also a whole explanation to the android model number mentioned here, it's not really relevant for this, but it's not just a random series of numbers and letters :')
> 
> Tags will be added and updated as I upload each ficlet.  
> This is unbeta'd, so there might be mistakes.

~~~  


“Mr. Leonis.”

The sound of his name had the Marshal torn from his thoughts, looking to owner of the voice expectantly.

“Your Android, C-05f, has been repaired and is ready for you. Please follow me.”

Doing as asked, Cor followed behind the lab-coat clad woman, speaking not a word as he was led through the facility. Casting his eyes over the numerous other Android models undergoing what he supposed were repairs, the sheer amount of work that went into maintaining the machines was mind boggling.  
Replacement parts laid upon tables, wires bare, lifeless shells of machines sat unmoving. A startling reminder to the man that his own Android was very much the same, despite the uncannily human way he appeared.

“Here you are, Mr. Leonis. Please see that everything is to your liking. If you encounter any issues, please don’t hesitate to report them directly.”

“Thank you.” He nodded to the woman as she took her leave.

Looking his Android over, not a scratch on him, seemingly as new as the day he was first assigned to him, it was hard for him not to replay the day’s events over again in his mind. Events that led to the Android’s repair in the first place.

“What the hell were you thinking, Loqi?” He kept his voice low, stern to an extent, questioning the machine now they were alone.

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand what you mean.” The blond Android tilted his head curiously.

“Why’d you—” Cor restrained himself, stopping to calm his anger. “Why did you risk you yourself like that? It was careless.”

“My programming states I’m to aid you.” Loqi reminded. “I was just doing my duty as—”

“Duty? What, it’s your duty to get yourself killed for me?” The Marshal spoke, his displeasure and disbelief evident in his cold eyes.

Having watched the Android take a blow for him, one that would have gotten him seriously maimed - if not killed - hadn’t been the most pleasant of experiences to say the very least.  
Grateful as Cor was for the quick thinking on Loqi’s behalf, ridding himself of the image of the Android’s severed limb, the sound of his initial agony, the sight of his blood, was none too easy. Never had he been more thankful for the Android’s pain inhibitor function than in that moment.

“If it comes to that, yes.” The Android explained. “I’m not human, Cor. If this body cannot be repaired, then I will be transferred to a new one. The same will occur upon my demise. As long as I continue to backup my data, it will be transferred to my new body—”

“That’s enough, Loqi.” Cor raised his hand with a sigh.

He knew how it worked. He’d been told the basic ins and outs of what his Android was capable of and what to expect. None of it was new to him.  
Though knowing the blond wasn’t human, it didn’t stop him from forgetting from time to time.

“Maybe I should have some of your communication chips removed. You talk too much.” He joked lightly.

It was a far cry from how Loqi - or C-05f, as he was officially dubbed - originally was upon first assignment. He barely said a word until spoken to. Even then, conversations were kept short and sweet. With some requested chip modifications and additions, the blond gained some form of humanity; a personality, even.

“I can reduce communication levels, if you wish?” Loqi asked, ready to adapt to the man’s needs.

“No.” Cor shook his head. “Your job is to help me, not bore me to death with your silence.”

Approaching the Android, he moved as if to reach out for the blond’s arm, deciding against it at the last moment, keeping his hands to himself.

“How’s the uh...the new arm?” He asked, eyeing the limb he’d previously lost. “Feel okay?”

“It’s fine.” Loqi nodded. “Exact same part I had before. Nothing new to worry about.”

Wanting to shake the damn machine in front of him, Cor kept his cool. He didn’t care about the replacement part, or anything about its specifications.

“I mean are _you_ okay?” He tried again, this time less subtle.

“Am I okay?” The blond questioned, a slight air of confusion colouring his tone. “Yes. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You got your damn arm—” The Marshal cut himself off, letting out a heavy sigh. “Never mind.”

Understanding simple, human, behaviours and customs wasn’t Loqi’s strong point. He wasn’t made for such interactions after all, Cor reminded himself. It seemed like all the extra modifications he’d requested didn’t exactly work as smoothly as he’d hoped.  
Loqi wasn’t a companion model like what the prince had, he couldn’t expect his own Android to show the same level of emotion and understanding, even if sometimes he wished it could.

With a shake of his head, he motioned for Loqi to follow as he turned to leave, not wanting to stick around the off putting, clinical room they stood in.  
  
“Come on. Let’s not waste time hanging around here. We have things to do.”


	5. Day 6 (Prompto and Loqi as siblings)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last ficlet I wrote for this week... Day 6, the prompt chosen was 'Prompto and Loqi as siblings'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love the idea of Prompto and Loqi being brothers, and also them being Niff Princes :D  
> So I rolled them both into one.  
> This is also a muuuuch longer submission for the week, since I'd been working on it quite a while before Loqi Week happened.
> 
> This ficlet contains Omegaverse A/B/O elements.  
> Tags will be added and updated as I upload each ficlet.  
> This is unbeta'd, so there might be mistakes.

~~~  
  
Hosting and preparing for the Lucian prince’s coming of age celebration was certainly an arduous task. The sheer number of people invited to attend made the whole thing so much more troublesome, yet wholly necessary. After all, it wasn’t everyday that the crown prince of Lucis turned 18.  
  
Reaching such an age marked a momentous and pinnacle moment in any royal’s life. It was common practice, among the nations of Eos, for an heir’s 18th birthday to pave the way for their future, with discussions of courting and marriage being the ulterior motive behind the grandeur of the celebratory events. It’d already been assumed that Noctis, only son of Lucian King Regis, would be set to marry the eldest son of Niflheim’s royal family. It was just the mere formalities that needed to be addressed, hence the invitation extended to Emperor Aldercapt and his two sons.    
Having an Alpha heir to the throne put Regis in perhaps the most favourable position, especially when the only heirs to Niflheim both happened to be Omegas. The Lucian King knew that Niflheim’s Emperor wouldn’t give his sons away to any old royalty or aristocracy. No, no, no. The man could be very meticulous when it came to that.    
It was just a shame, Regis thought, that he himself didn’t have a second son - Alpha or Beta - to pair with the remaining Niff heir. But such luck was not on his side.

Standing at the very top of the steps leading up into the Citadel, both Noctis and his father greeted the Niff Emperor, his two sons, and their nation’s Chancellor upon their arrival. The eldest Aldercapt boy was full of warm smiles, his friendly demeanour rubbing off on Noctis, making a smile of his own pull at his lips.

“Prince Noctis.” Prompto bowed his head a little, Noctis doing the same. “It’s nice to see you again.”

“Been a while, hasn’t it?” The Lucian prince looked the blond up and down.

It’d been several years since he’d last seen Prompto in the flesh, being only a young boy around 10 years of age. Noctis could see that he’d certainly changed, his eyes flitting over to the younger of the Aldercapt twins, thinking the same thing about Loqi. Out of the two of them, Loqi was still the more  _ meek _ of the pair, standing slightly behind his twin with Chancellor Izunia, a somewhat shy air surrounding him. Noctis supposed Loqi fitted the stereotypical nature of an Omega better than this brother.

Leading Niflheim’s royals and Chancellor through the Citadel, Noctis stood close by Prompto’s side, noting how Loqi tried to latch himself onto his brother, seemingly wanting to distance himself from the Chancellor. He didn't know what the deal was between the younger twin and Chancellor Izunia, but it was obvious that Loqi didn't appear to enjoy his company.  
  
“If there’s anything you need, don’t hesitate to ask.” Regis smiled warmly at their guests, arriving at the guest wing, showing them to their rooms.

With the celebratory ball not until later that evening, the spare time gave them all a few hours still to prepare. Leaving them be for the time being - reluctantly, in Noctis’ case - the Aldercapts and the Chancellor were left to their own devices until the start of the celebrations.    
As much as Noctis wished to spend more time with Prompto, his duties came first. Both Noctis and his father still had the duty of welcoming the Fleuret’s upon their arrival, keeping themselves busy in the meantime while the Citadel’s maidservants handled everything else. 

~~~

“So, what do you think of Noctis?”

Alone with his twin, while his father and the Chancellor no doubt used their time discussing the evening’s events, Prompto wondered what Loqi’s impression of the Lucian Prince was. It’d been a good few years since he’d last seen him, having changed an awful lot in that time, but his brother’s opinion still mattered to him. In the event that Loqi didn’t like Noctis, Prompto had already decided not to go through with the glaringly obvious marriage arrangement that was sure to be announced that night.

“He seems nice.” The younger twin nodded, standing by the window, looking out onto the view of Insomnia’s city. “I think he’d make a good mate for you. He seems to like you, at least.”

“He does, doesn’t he?” Prompto laughed, sitting on the plush bed of the guest room. “He’s handsome, too.”

Letting out a soft sigh, shoulders slumping ever so slightly, Loqi stayed silent. He wanted to be happy for his brother, he truly did, but he knew that any marriage between Prompto and Noctis would come at an expense - an expense that he would sadly have to live with.

“What's wrong?” Sitting up straighter on the edge of the bed, Prompto could see something was bothering his brother. He had a gut feeling he knew what it was.

“Prom...” Loqi started out sadly. “I really don't want to marry Ardyn. But I know that's what father will have me do if you marry Noctis.”

As much as he didn't want the Chancellor as his mate, it seemed like an inevitable possibility. Regis didn't have another heir, which put him in a rather unfortunate situation.

“But father might try to seek a partnership with the Fleurets, their eldest son is an Alpha.” Prompto reminded him of Tenebrae’s Prince. “There's always that.”

“We’ll be apart still. If you live here with Noctis, and I end up marrying prince Ravus, I'll have to stay with him in Tenebrae.” He tried to get his sibling to understand the bigger problem.

“I know...but it's got to be better than being with Ardyn.”

“I guess. It's just...” Loqi paused, glancing to his brother with a sad smile. “I don't want to leave you.”

Having been rather clingy with his brother growing up, Loqi felt an ominous tug on their brotherly bond ever since talk of marriage had been added to the equation. He didn't wish to be separated from his twin. Such a thought had his heart aching of the loss that was still to happen.

“I know, I know.” Prompto sighed. “But there's not much we can do.”

“I just hope father reconsiders the idea of giving me away to Chancellor Izunia. I don't want to be with him, but I can't tell him that. I pray to the Astrals that he changes his mind.”

Knowing that praying alone wouldn't help his situation, Loqi couldn't do much else but hope things would change, hope that his seemingly sealed fate would be changed by some stroke of luck.

~~~

The hall was teeming alive with guests, people having travelled from far and wide to attend the Lucian prince’s coming of age celebrations. Royalty, aristocracy, and government officials made up most of the numbers, followed by the rich and elite of the city and their families. Gifts were bestowed in vast droves as a show of loyalty and honour to His Highness, prince Noctis; the young man accepting each and every one graciously, just as he’d been taught. But the most precious of those gifts were not the material kind. For Noctis cherished his soon-to-be announced betrothal to Prompto the most.

The intricacies had been discussed and agreed, both parties understanding what was to be asked of them and taking on that responsibility. As serious and significant as the betrothal was, Prompto initially agreed with very little thought. He knew it was the right thing to do for both Niflheim and Lucis, the marriage between both he and Noctis would help to strengthen the peace between the two nations as a result. Not only did he agree for the greater good of his nation, but he could tell that Noctis would be able to fulfil his role, as his mate, with utmost competence. Prompto had no qualms with the choice in Alpha. None at all. The thing that topped it all off for him - the cherry on the cake, as it were - was the fact that their liking was mutual. The last thing he wanted was to be paired with a mate that didn’t want him, or vice versa.

Regis ushered both Prompto and Noctis toward him in the midst of the celebrations and mingling, standing besides Emperor Iedolas and Loqi, garnering the room’s attention with ease. The murmuring of the guests slowly dimmed, all eyes watching the two families with focused interest, speculating what was about to be said.

“My esteemed guests, if I may have your undivided attention for just a brief moment.” He started, addressing the room. “With my son coming of age, it is with great happiness that I announce something all the more special to you all. With His Radiance’s approval and permission, my son, prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, is to be wed to prince Prompto Aldercapt of Niflheim.”

The room erupted into rounds of applause, congratulating the couple with smiles, Prompto and Noctis joining hands as they stood close to one another’s side.   
  
As happy as Loqi should’ve been for this brother, he couldn’t help but hate the idea of the marriage, knowing that his future with Ardyn seemed all the more plausible.   
Scanning his eyes over the guests, each of them had their eyes trained on his twin and Noctis, thankful that he was being spared any attention. Each and every person beamed brightly at the new couple, yet a pair of striking blue eyes caught Loqi’s attention among the smattering of people. 

For they stared directly at him.

Not at his brother. Not at Noctis.   
But at  _ him _ .

Just taking a quick look at the owner of that powerful gaze, Loqi could tell the man was an Alpha. He seemed somewhat familiar - like a face he knew but had somehow forgot. The man must’ve been a noble of sorts, Loqi supposed. The sharp gaze never faltered, even as the Omega glanced away in his shyness. He could feel the man’s eyes on him, boring into his being even as the guests dispersed once more, as Prompto and Noctis moved to speak with the plethora of people wishing to congratulate them.

His attention on the stranger was torn all of a sudden, with Ardyn taking him by the arm and leading him away to speak with a bunch of Lucian aristocrats that he didn’t really care for. Being paraded around like the Chancellor’s possession only served to sour his mood further.

Taking Prompto by the hand, Noctis made a beeline for one person in particular that he’d been meaning to speak to all evening, even more so now that he he’d spotted something quite peculiar about the man’s behaviour. Even as he approached the elder Alpha, the man seemed to be a state of very near hypnosis, not even noticing both young princes’ presences.

“Cor.”

The sound of his name broke him from his daze, looking away from the one that’d held his attention.

“Your Highnesses.” He bowed his head a little in greeting. “Congratulations to you both.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Noctis waved him off with a roll of his eyes, making even Prompto laugh. “You weren’t even paying that much attention to the announcement.” He smirked.

“My apologies.” Cor looked off to the side in mild embarrassment. “My...attentions were engaged elsewhere.”

“They’ve been  _ ‘engaged elsewhere’ _ for most of the night.” The young Alpha teased. “Prompto, this is Cor.” He introduced the two. “Not sure if you remember him. He’s Commander of the Crownsguard. Also a close friend of my father.”

“Pleased to see you again, Sir.” Prompto smiled friendlily, vaguely recalling the name from years back.

“Likewise, your Highness.” Cor bowed his head, smiling back politely.

“So...” Noctis nudged the elder man in the arm, nowhere near finished with teasing him. “You gonna tell me who you’ve been  _ ogling _ all evening?”

“...Noctis.” Cor sighed with a shake of his head. “I was merely admiring.”

“Ah, so you don’t deny you were eyeing them up?” He grinned, Prompto watching on in amusement at his antics.

“ _ Admiring _ , your Highness. Admiring.” Reminding him with a firm tone, Cor let his gaze wander back to the one that’d caught his attention in the first place.

“Just go talk to Loqi already.” The Lucian Prince nudged him again, this time with more force.

“Loqi? My brother, Loqi?” Looking up at the taller man, Prompto’s eyes widened in surprise, quickly taking a peek over to his twin who stood miserably next to Ardyn while the Chancellor chatted away to the guests.

“I, um, I was just...appreciating the charm your brother has, your Highness. I mean no harm. I apologise.” 

Floundering for an explanation, Cor swore he could’ve hit Noctis upside the head for dropping him in it like that, especially in front of Prompto. Noctis had always had an excellent affinity for being perceptive, perhaps too perceptive, the elder Alpha thought.

“Don’t apologise, there’s no need.” Prompto shook his head. “Hey...you know...” The young blond glanced back to his troubled sibling. “You  _ might _ just be able to help Loqi.”

“Help?” Cor questioned, struck both concerned and intrigued.

Stepping closer to the elder Alpha, Prompto made sure no one was eavesdropping, keeping their conversation between the three of them. 

“How much do you like my brother?” He whispered. “Would you consider courting him if you had the chance?”

A little voice in Cor’s head screamed yes. Every inch of him thrummed at the idea of courting an Omega such as the youngest Niff prince.

“The look in your eyes tell me yes.” Prompto continued with a grin, a playful lilt colouring his tone.

“Your Highness.” The elder sighed. “I cannot simply wish for such things. Your brother is out of my reach. I have nothing substantial to offer him that he doesn’t already have.”

And he really didn’t. The Omega was a prince, of royal blood, while Cor was a mere commoner in all actuality. While gaining the title of Crownsguard Commander, one that saw him treated with the same respect as all the Lords and Ladys of Lucis, he was of no prestigious bloodline.

“You could save him from a future he hates, Cor.” The young blond spoke seriously. “I have a feeling he’ll like you. If  _ I  _ like you, then Loqi should, too.”

“I can convince my father to put in a good word for you to Emperor Iedolas.” Noctis piped up. “I’ll tell him how interested you are. I’m sure he’ll have no issues with it.”

“I can talk to my own, too.” Prompto nodded enthusiastically. “I mean, if I get to be happy then Loqi should, too. And being with Chancellor Izunia isn’t gonna do that.” Shaking his head, Prompto urged the man to consider the offer seriously.

“Chancellor Izunia? Is your brother set to marry him?”

Looking over to the other Niff Prince, Cor could definitely see the discomfort he had around the Chancellor, if the distressed look on his face was anything to go by. Watching him being paraded around like the man owned him of sorts, Cor wanted nothing more than to take him away, to calm his unease, to see him smile.

“Not officially. Well, at least not yet.” Prompto briefly explained, face showing his own dislike at the thought. “But I know my father will pair them up, it’s only a matter of time.”

Tired of the elder Alpha’s pussyfooting, practically trying to pull him towards Loqi, Noctis attempted to take matters into his own hands, seeing as Cor evidently wouldn’t.

“Go ask him to dance for Astral’s sake, Cor!” Noctis whispered, urging him to make a move. “I’ll speak to my father while you get Loqi away from Ardyn.”

Flitting his gaze between the two princes before him, the elder Alpha gave in. With a small nod of agreement, he left the two of them, making his way over to the younger twin, his heart beginning to thud heavily in his chest. The thought of what he was about do almost had him turning back, unable to approach him as anxiety rose. But he soldiered on, thinking back to what Prompto said about the prince’s pairing with the Chancellor.

“Your Highness.” He greeted, bowing his head as the young blond turned, the Chancellor busy chatting away with his acquaintances to notice. “I do apologise for intruding. But...would you do me the honour of sharing a dance with me?”

Nodding dumbly at the request, not able to formulate much of a response in front of the man whose eyes had been watching him, Loqi found himself taken by the hand and led into the centre of the room with the other dancing guests. A vast assortment of instruments played as the guests weaved in and around one another, moving and swaying to the sounds, chatting and dancing the evening away with partners of their choosing.

“Uh...I uh...” Loqi stumbled over his words, his shyness getting the better of him as he was pulled close to the Alpha, letting him take the lead in their dance. “Not to sound rude, but...who exactly are you?”

“Do forgive me, your Highness.” Cor chuckled, forgetting his manners. “Not sure if you remember me from your last visit to the Citadel. I’m Cor Leonis, Commander of His Majesty’s Crownsguard.”

“Cor...” Loqi tested the name on his tongue, familiarity hitting him again. “Your name and face ring a bell.”

“I don’t expect you to remember me that well, your Highness. It was a number of years ago since I last saw you myself. You were but a young boy then.”

Recalling the Omega at about ten years of age, he compared the bashful and demure child to the young man that now stood before him. He still retained a degree of his nervousness, but overall he'd matured well.

“If it's not too bold of me to say...” Cor leant in. “You've grown into such an extraordinary Omega.”

Face breaking out into a full on blush, Loqi didn't know what to say or where to look. Such words had never been directed his way before.

“O-oh, I'm not sure about that...but, thank you.” He graciously accepted the compliment, as a prince should.

“Believe what you want, but I’m not one to lie.” Cor smiled softly. “You're a wonderful dancer, your Highness. Has anyone ever told you that?”

Letting out a tiny laugh, a smidge of confidence returned to the Niff. “You're very good at sweet talk, aren't you, Mr. Leonis?”

“I don't sweet talk just anyone. And please, call me Cor.” The Alpha insisted.

Glancing over to Regis, Cor saw his King and Iedolas chattering away with Noctis and Prompto, the four of them looking over in their direction for a moment as they spoke among themselves. He wondered what the two princes were saying about him, how they were trying to convince both parties like they said they would. It would be no easy task, Cor told himself, but it was at least worth a try.

The Chancellor himself didn't exactly look too pleased, now that Cor had noticed. But he didn't plan on letting Loqi walk back into the Ardyn’s clutches so easily, not if he could help it. The only way he could keep the man away from him for the rest of the night was to keep himself and Loqi scarce. 

“Loqi.” He grabbed the Omega’s attention once more. “Would you care to take a walk with me through the Citadel gardens? I'd like to talk a little more, away from the...festivities.” He side eyed Ardyn as the man glared at him from across the room. 

While Loqi knew the man was of good standing, and wasn't a threat to his safety, a hint of hesitation bubbled up within him. 

“Um, I-I don't know...I mean...”

“Don't worry, your Highness. I mean you no harm. I only wish to speak with you privately, you have my word.”

Trusting the look in the Alpha’s eyes, Loqi nodded in agreement, letting himself be led out of the hall and through the Citadel’s corridors. Reaching a large annex, two of His Majesty’s Glaives stood by by the entrance leading out into the royal gardens, keeping guests from wandering in and out.

“Marshal. Your Highness.” One of them spoke as the two of them bowed their heads.

“I need a while in the gardens alone with his Highness.” Cor explained.

“Of course, Sir.”

Without another word, the pair were let through.   
Smatterings of lights glowed around the walkway and among the flowers as they entered down a small set of stone steps, leading the way into the core of the gardens.

“Wow.” Loqi looked around in awe. “It's beautiful.”

If the inside of the Citadel had been a sight to behold, then the outside was just as remarkable. Loqi could tell the Lucian royals took great pride in appearances, seeing as nothing - both inside and out - around the Citadel seemed out of place.

“I'm sure your own royal gardens are the same, too.” Cor smiled, watching the blond gaze about.

“Pssh. Hardly.” Loqi waved off the remark, gazing around in wonderment. “It's too cold in Gralea for much to grow. We have an artificial bio-dome to grow exotic plants...but it's not the same as this. This is all natural— are those Sylleblossoms?!”

Hearing the excitement in his voice, Cor followed the Omega down the path, chuckling at the child-like innocence he displayed. Stopping at the patch of the native Tenebraen flower, the Alpha plucked one from its stem as they crouched down to get a better look at the plant, and placed it behind Loqi’s ear.

“A charming flower for a charming Omega.” He spoke quietly, acutely aware of the silence around them. “It suits you. Brings out the colour of your eyes.”

The glow of the lit walkway gave the prince’s eyes an almost violet tint, light reflecting off the blue in the most captivating way.

For the second time that night, Loqi found himself speechless. The Alpha before him certainly had a way with words.

“I'm sorry, have I said too much?” Cor apologised, sheepishness suddenly settling into him.

“No, no. It's okay.” With a shake of his head, Loqi assured the man he was fine. “It’s, um...thank you.” He averted his gaze, cheeks warming up yet again.

Taking a slow walk around the gardens, talking away about everything and anything that took their fancy, the evening drew on without much notice from either of the pair.   
  
It didn’t take long for the Alpha to know what he wanted from the prince. Though he bearly knew him, there was something, something he couldn’t place about the young blond that had him throwing all caution to the wind, letting him give his damn best at least trying to win the Omega over. Never having been more interested in someone - let alone a person he wished to court - to Cor, Loqi was a rare beauty, something to be treasured and cherished like the most precious of things.  
Even as the evening gave way to night, Loqi never ran out of things to say to the Alpha, letting his thoughts flow freely in his company. It was nice, he thought, nice to have someone seem genuinely interested in him as person, and not just for his royal title. All worries of his impending future were forgotten, until the Chancellor’s name was brought up. Even the sound of it struck dismay into his heart.

“Your brother tells me there are plans for you to marry.” Cor recalled what the elder twin had said. “To Chancellor Izunia, correct?”

“Yes.” Loqi sighed. “I believe so.”

“You don't sound too happy. I'm sure the Chancellor has a lot to offer, being a well respected man among your father’s advisors.”

“I don't...” He trailed off, trying to find the right words to say. “Maybe it's foolish of me to think I could marry for love. Or at least companionship.” Playing with the lilies off to the side, Loqi admired them. “Prompto and Noctis seem to like one another well enough. I can see them building a strong bond quickly.”

“Is that what you wish for?” Cor asked, hearing the wistfulness behind his voice. “And you don't think the Chancellor can give you that?”

“I don’t  _ feel _ anything for him.”

And he didn’t. If there was one thing Loqi did feel about the man, it was unease.   
It was as if the Chancellor knew of what was to come, knew he would be given a young, ripe Omega to take. Every ounce of Loqi’s being cringed with the thought of having to bear the man’s children.

“Maybe it might be bold of me to ask.” Cor took the Omega by the hand. “But... With your father’s approval, would you consider allowing me to court you?”

Blinking in confusion, wondering if the man was simply jesting with his offer, Loqi couldn’t quite wrap his head around what he’d said.

“You want to court me? But why?”

“Why? It's more a question of  _ why not _ ?”

Finding no fault with his wishes, the Alpha could still see it would be a struggle of sorts to convince Loqi of his sincerity.

“Cor...” Loqi gazed down at his hand in Cor’s own, doing it his utmost best to find the words to let the man down lightly.

It wasn’t that he loathed the idea of being courted by the Alpha, it was the thought that his father would vehemently disagree and immediately pair him with the Chancellor as a consequence.

“Your brother and Noctis were the ones that convinced me to come over to you. They saw me staring, embarrassingly.” Cor explained, a tad mortified at the memory of being caught out by the Lucian prince. “Your brother said he wants to see you happy. He, too, doesn't think the Chancellor is the right mate for you.”

Loqi knew Prompto felt the same. Yet there wasn’t exactly much either of them could do. It was up to their father to make such decisions, and whatever he decided wasn’t something to be contested lightly.

“And you believe  _ you  _ are?” Loqi asked, genuinely wondering what the man’s answer would be.

“If you give me the chance, Your Highness, I can most certainly try to be.” Cor spoke sincerely, squeezing the Omega’s hand gently. “I'm not one to rashly jump into things, but I've never wanted to court anyone more than I do with you.”

Speaking the truth, no matter how inappropriate it seemed in the presence of royalty, Cor sought to win him over, even if it meant being for more frank about his sentiments than he was usually comfortable with.

“You're a very genuine man, Cor. But I can’t see my father ever agreeing.” Loqi sighed with a shake of his head.

“Hmm, I wouldn't be too sure of that.” The Alpha smiled, his tone brightening. “Your brother and Noctis were already trying to convince your father and Regis when I whisked you away.”

“What?” 

Blinking several times in surprise, Loqi could scarcely believe his twin had the audacity to do such a thing. But if his brother had no reservations with Cor’s wants, and was actively trying to make it happen, then maybe the whole idea wasn’t so bad.

“They didn't seem too put off by it, from what I could gather.” Cor recalled the looks of his King and the Niff Emperor. “Perhaps there is a chance. Only if you want the same thing, of course.”

“If...if they agree,” Taking a moment to think things over, Loqi cemented his decision. “I suppose I wouldn't mind giving you a chance.”

Lifting the Omega’s hand to his lips, the Alpha pressed the chastest of kisses to his skin, a newfound sense of challenge twinkling in his eyes.

“You won’t regret it. I promise you.”


End file.
